


A Home, A Family

by Anim3Fan4Ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Conflict, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anim3Fan4Ever/pseuds/Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a movie night with Scott and Stiles, Isaac ends up thinking about his life as of late and how he feels since moving into the McCalls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home, A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Fluffy one-shot. The idea got stuck in my head at some point. and SOMEHOW I managed to finish it for once! I hope you like it. I'd like to thank the very special Miss Random_Quality for her opinion on this :3
> 
> Any Mistakes and Misspellings are my own.

“Stiles, don't you ever use the door?” Scott joked as his boyfriend climbed in through the window, again.

“What would be the fun in that?” said boy snorted in reply, “Sides, this way I stay in shape! We can't all be werewolves who don't need to work out to stay skinny.” he commented.

“We work out plenty.” Isaac replied.

“That doesn't count, your werewolf training has nothing to do with staying muscle-y!” Stiles retorted.

“True, in a way. It still helps though.” Scott said.

“Whatever, I thought we were gonna watch some movies.” Stiles said, changing the subject, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

“But I'm so close to beating his ass!” Isaac exclaimed, pointing towards the TV which showed his and Scott's paused game of Soul Calibur.

“Please,” Scott snorts, “ _I_ was about to beat _your_ puny little ass.” he replied smugly.

“Oh, stop the bickering and just un-pause the thing and keep playing.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes in exasperation and plopped in between the two sitting on the ground at the foot of the bed. “My money's on Scott though.” he added as an after thought.

“That's just cuz he's your boyfriend, that's not really fair.” Isaac whined.

“No, cuz I know the outcome of this round.” he replied with a chuckle.

“We'll see!” Isaac exclaimed with determination.

Determination that died about 20 seconds later when Voldo(Isaac) was thrown off the ring by Natsu(Scott). He glared at the couple celebrating next to him.

“Isaac, my friend, you have a lot to learn about Scotty here.” Stiles laughed.

“Don't call me Scotty. I'm not a lil kid anymore.” Scott pouted.

“Oh, believe me, I know.” Stiles smirked and gave him a knowing look.

“You two do realize I'm still here right?” Isaac commented, “If I wanted to watch porn, I would use the computer, thank you very much.”

“No, don't even think about it.” Scott told Stiles, who got a little twinkle in his eye, which usually meant he came up with an idea of some sort.

“But-”

“No! I wont!”

“I shouldn't have said that, huh?” Isaac chuckled as Stiles sent a pleading look towards Scott. “Just... warn me not to come home for a while when you two... you know.” Isaac told them. A weird feeling overcoming him.

_Home_. He hasn't really said it before. At least, not while referring to the McCall's house. It felt... weird. But pleasant. He finally had a place to call home again. Without the fear of setting someone off(when his father was still alive), or feeling like a pity case(when he was at Derek's). He felt genuinely at ease here. He would have never thought this would happen when he showed up at Scott's door in the pouring rain and asked him for a place to stay. At the time he figured he'd stay a night or two and then would either go back to Derek or maybe his old house.

But he didn't, Scott insisted he stay as long as he wanted. And Melissa, she told him he's always welcome here. So he stayed.

“Earth to Isaac!” he heard someone exclaim as a hand waved in front of his face.

“Huh?” he asked, snapping out of his thoughts and looking up, Stiles was sitting in front of him, giving him a questioning look, “Scott said we should pick the first movie.” he said, “You okay there?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Lost in thought.” he chuckled, blushing in embarrassment, “What're the choices?” he asked as he scratched the back of his neck. Stiles seemed to shrug it off, yet still kept glancing at him every few seconds as they searched through Scott's DVD collection.

After some arguing back and forth, they finally settled on one just as Scott returned with various snacks, which he went to get while Isaac was lost in his thoughts.

“We-” Stiles began but Scott cut him off before he could even begin.

“I know, I heard the elaborate rants from the kitchen.” Scott chuckled, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek as he plopped back down in his spot at the foot of the bed.

“Sometimes I really hate that werewolf hearing of yours.” Stiles complained.

“Liar, liar pants on fire.” Isaac chuckled, having heard his heartbeat.

“How about now, Mr Lie-detector? I hate your werewolf hearing.” Stiles retorted in playful irritation.

“Better. But I still don't believe you.” he smirked back at Stiles.

“Okay, you two, can we watch the movie now?” Scott nudged both of them in the side.

“Hey! Careful, I'm not werewolf resistant.” Stiles whined.

“Oh, I'll make you werewolf-resistant.” Scott smirked.

“Okay, okay, movie's starting! No funny business you two!” Isaac laughed as he pressed play.

“Mood kill.” Stiles muttered grumpily.

“Oh, cheer up, babe, you don't want to scar Isaac's innocence, now do you?” Scott poked his boyfriend in his side. He gave Isaac a raised eyebrow when the boy snorted at his comment. “Alright, what's _left_ of his innocence?” he added.

“Give it up, Scotty.” Stiles simply said as the other boy tried to contain his laughter.

* * *

 A few hours later they just finished the second movie, Stiles got up and removed the DVD. Scott glanced at the clock and noticed it was a little past 10PM. As if on cue they, well Scott and Isaac, heard the front door open and close, followed by footsteps ascending the stairs. Seconds later the door opened and Melissa McCall peeked her head inside, smiling at them, albeit a little bit tiredly so.

“Hello, boys.” She greeted them.

“Hey, mom.” Scott replied together with a simultaneous, “Hi Mrs McCall.” from Isaac and Stiles.

“How is Bro-Night going?” She asked, trying to seem like a 'cool mom', but, as most 'cool moms' it just sounded and looked weird.

“ _Mooom._ ” Scott groaned, “Don't do that.”

“Do what?” she asked confused. As Stiles and Isaac snickered.

“Do the whole 'Cool-Mom' thing. It's just weird.” he scrunched up his nose.

“I'm not doing anything.” she said, acting innocent. “Now, if you don't mind. I'll be heading to bed, try to keep it down boys.” She warned them and left, closing the doors.

“What now?” Stiles asked the other two.

“I'm not really up for another movie.” Isaac admitted.

“Yeah, me either.” Scott agreed, “Another game, maybe?”

“We'd probably end up being too loud...” Stiles muttered.

“Nah, we can keep quiet.” Scott smiled and turned his Playstation back on. They decided to switch around after each match. And to make it a little more fun, they decided to change the settings so you have to win 5 rounds. Scott let Isaac and Stiles play first. Isaac ended up the victor, 5 – 4.

He cheered, and Scott went up against him next. Isaac seeing it as his chance for revenge. He lost, only having won 3 times against Scott. The two love birds went next. The first round they spent trying to off each other quickly. The next round Scott, who lost, changed tactics and tried a more careful approach, letting Stiles come to him and then block, or counter. On the third round, they both used this strategy. Circling each other, or feigning steps forward. By the fourth match, Isaac got tired of watching their characters circle the field, and decided to stretch his limbs as he stood.

Groaning in satisfaction as his muscles lost their stiffness, he walked over to the window and looked up at the moon. It was only half full. Meaning in a few days/a week the full moon would be upon them. Which got him thinking. Would he be able to control himself? Would he put Melissa in danger? Has Scott control over himself? Could he teach Isaac? Would he be able to stay here during the full moon? This would be his first full moon at the McCall's. Okay, there have been 3 full moons since he moved in, but all of them were so busy with the alpha pack and training and what not, that they weren't home for them. This time, they were.

Would he be able to keep himself under control? Ever since the incident at the hotel with the wolfs-bane, he's had a bit of trouble during the full moons. At the times, he was focused at whatever task was at and. This time however, he might not have to look out for himself, or help Scott out with whatever threat there would be at the time. He would not have anything on his mind. Except the effects of the moon. Would he hurt someone? Would he lose control? He wasn't worried about hurting Scott. The boy could defend himself. Plus, he had werewolf healing. He'd feel bad, but he knew Scott could take it. Would probably force Isaac to target him so he could control what damage Isaac would do if he _did_ lose control.

What scared him most was if he would end up hurting Melissa, he would never forgive himself. Though he had full confidence that Scott wouldn't let that happen. But he couldn't stand the thought of hurting the woman who took him in when Scott asked. Who took care of him like he was her own. She told him once herself, when he accidentally dropped a glass and he started freaking out, she assured him it was fine. That she would never hurt her three boys. Stating that; 'In my eyes, I have three sons. Not just one. I consider you and Stiles just as much mine as Scott'. Which got him teary eyed. And the assurance she wouldn't tell Scott once Isaac noticed he was crying and got all embarrassed.

Thinking of that moment, he smiled. That was one of the times he remembers being genuinely and utterly happy. Which, before that, he hasn't been in a very long time. His mother died when he was very young. He only remembers her kind and gentle smile from flashes of his youth. After, his father became strict. And at times he scared Isaac. And when Cam died... it only got worse. He wasn't just scared after that. He was terrified. He still, to this day, has to remind himself at times that he doesn't have to walk on eggshells while home. Doesn't have to fear being punished for small things, like spilling juice, or getting a bad grade. Sure, he wishes his parents were still alive. Even his father. Because despite how he's been treated. Isaac remembers a time where they used to play catch in their backyard, Cam joining them sometimes. He remembers trips to the Zoo perched on the man's shoulders. At times he finds himself wishing to have his family back.

But then he remembers. He _has_ a family. He has Scott and Melissa. And Stiles and the Sheriff, whom he also considered dear to him. And the rest of the pack are sort of like cousins, or distant relatives.

Scott's ears perked up in the middle of his and Stiles' fourth round. He stopped and put his controller down as he looked over his shoulders at Isaac, who had his back to them and was facing the window. His heartbeat had changed drastically from what it was moments ago.

“Scott?” Stiles questioned, stopping his assault on Scott's character when he noticed the boy wasn't fighting back, or even paying attention. He followed his gaze to the other werewolf in confusion. He followed Scott with his eyes when he got up and slowly walked over to Isaac.

Isaac tensed and startled when he felt a weight fall on his shoulder, whipping his head around to see a tanned hand there. He looked up to see Scott's worried face.

“You okay?” the boy whispered in concern when he noticed Isaac's red eyes and tear streaked face.

“Huh?” the boy questioned, and noticed he was crying, “Oh, sorry. I don't know what came over me.” he mumbled, wiping away his tears. Stiles stood up to join them, worry crossing over his face as he saw the state Isaac was in. Scott wordlessly stepped forward some more and wrapped his arms around the younger werewolf. Which seemed to surprise said boy. Slowly he relaxed in the others hold, laying his forehead against Scott's shoulder-blade, wrapping his own arms hesitantly around the other. His shoulders shook, the rest of his body trembling. He didn't know what was wrong with him. One moment he felt absolutely ecstatic. The next his darker memories got to him, and brought him from his high, then he remembers where he's at now and he was happy again. Yet, why was he crying? Was he crying of happiness? Or sadness? It felt like a little of both.

Scott rubbed his back softly. Gently trying to soothe him, rocking back and forth a little even. He felt a hand run through his hair as Stiles awkwardly tried to help Scott soothe him. It reminded him of Stiles' dog jokes, and managed to get a twisted form of a chocked sob and a laugh to form from his throat as it actually managed to soothe him in a way. “'m not a dog.” he mumbled into Scott's shoulder, still somehow combining soft sobs with laughter.

“Are you like, going crazy?” Stiles asked, not sure what to think of the sounds Isaac was making. He kept his hand in the other boy's hair. Sort of petting him. Despite his comment, Isaac felt himself leaning into it. Relishing in the comfort he got from the other two boys.

Once Isaac had his bearings he hesitantly pulled back, giving a reassuring smile to the other two. Stiles stepped back a bit again as Scott kept his hands on Isaac's upper arms as he looked him over. Making up his mind, Scott steered the three of them to the bed, he made Isaac get comfortable in the middle against the headboard as he himself sat on the edge on his left, facing him, one leg curled under him and the other on the floor. Stiles mirroring Scott.

“You know you can talk to us, right?” Scott asked tentatively.

Isaac bit his lip, nodding, “I know.”

“What was that about?” Stiles asked next, referring to his sudden outburst of emotion

“I...don't know...” Isaac muttered, his gaze lowering in thought. He shrugged for good measure.

“Your heartbeat changed rapidly.” Scott pointed out.

“I was just... lost in thought.” Isaac told them, “a trip down memory lane, I guess.” He added as an after thought.

“Something bothering you?” Stiles asked him.

Isaac shook his head, “Quite the opposite.” He replied, getting a set of confused gazes back, “I'm... happy.” He said, smiling slightly. “I've been happier than I can remember ever being.” he continued.

Stiles was about to pose a question, but Scott silenced him with a hand on his shoulder.

“It's just...”

“You're afraid something will take it away?” Scott questioned.

“Or I'd wake up and it was all a dream.” Isaac said. “Or...” He started, but dared not finish the thought.

“Or what?” Scott asked, wanting Isaac to finish.

“Or you think we'll get tired of you and abandon you in the process.” Stiles said knowingly.

“What? That's-” Scott was shocked, but quieted at the look that passed over Isaac's face. Stiles hit the nail on the head. “Never!” Scott stated fiercely, taking Isaac's trembling hand. “We'd never do that to you. You're our friend. You're practically family.” He stated, looking him dead in the eye, “You're pack.” he added.

“But you're not...” Isaac mumbled.

“I'm not talking about Derek's pack.” Scott said.

“What other pack is there?” Stiles questioned, “Not like there's another Alpha nearby. Or any werewolves I know of. Only you, and you're an Omega.”

“Not anymore.” Scott said. “Derek said it before. I have my own kind of pack.”

Isaac nodded, “He said something about you not being an actual omega, considering you think of Stiles, Lydia and Allison as pack. At least, to werewolves it seems that way.”

“I guess that's accurate. And explains things.” Scott agreed chuckling.

“That's not all though....” Isaac continued, “I just.... It's been so long... no... I've _never_ felt like I belonged.” he mumbled, his eyes getting glassy again, “Not until...”

“'Till what?” Stiles asked him.

“Not until I came here.” he mumbled softly. “Scott, you welcomed me here with open arms. Even though we didn't really know each other, and I basically helped Derek try to kill Jackson and Lydia not that long ago.” he told them, mostly Scott though, since it was directed to him, “Your mom too. She... She's made me feel at home and... and loved. Like I belonged. Like I was part of the family.”

“You _are._ ” Scott told him. Earning a watery smile.

“And I'm so grateful for that. I don't even know how to explain how much.” he sniffed. “Hell even Stiles accepted me.” He chuckled, “And we were nearly at each others throat most of the time.”

Stiles chuckled a bit, “Yeah, we were, weren't we?”

“I just never expected it.” Isaac's words earned a surprised look from Stiles. “I... I just feel like-”

“Don't.” Scott told him, getting teary eyed himself. “You _do_ deserve this, Isaac. You _deserve_ to be loved. To _feel_ loved. To have a family. To be _happy_.” He squeezed the younger's hand.

“But you and your mom have done so much for me. I-I don't know how I'll ever repay you.”

“There's no need for any of that. We do this because we care about you. Because we love you.” Scott told him. “Mom thinks of you as her own son. And I definitely consider you to be my brother in every sense of the word. It doesn't matter that we're not related by blood. We're family.” That got the floodgates open again, though Isaac was smiling through it. Family, he had a family again. He had a brother again...two even... and... he had a mother again.

“F-f-family...” He mumbled with a smile. Even though it reminded him of the family he'd lost. His mom, what little he remembered of her, and Camden. Scott nodded, “You have two brothers right here.” assuring him of that fact.

“Wait...” Stiles said, his eyes were a little wet too, “Considering I'm dating you doesn't that make me an in-law? Or are we into incest now?” he chuckled. Scott just rolled his eyes at him and punched him in the arm, then turned back to Isaac.

“And you got a mom too. Right down the hall.” He stated next.

“M-Mom...” Isaac mumbled next, swallowing thickly. A flash of his own mother's smile shot through his mind. Her memory hurt, since it stood for both the loss of her and his father's change.

“Damn it, you two.” Stiles mumbled punching them both in the arm before he buried his head in Isaac's chest. A wet stain forming there soon after. Scott put a hand on his back, mumbling, “Sorry.”

“It counts for you too, by the way.” He nudged Stiles. Getting a muffled, 'I know', back. He scooted over to the headboard as well, putting an arm around Isaac and letting him lay his head on his shoulder. Isaac wrapped his arms around Stiles as he did so. Said boy reached out for his boyfriend and held his free hand.

They stayed like that for a while. For a long while actually. In fact, when Scott shifted to look at the time he found it was nearing 3:30 AM.

“We should get some sleep.” He told the other two. And all they did was shift down a bit so Scott and Isaac were laying down instead of leaning against the headboard. Stiles barely had to move, which he was glad for. Isaac settled down and Scott draped the sheets over the three of them, laying down himself and pulling Isaac's side to his chest. Stiles crawled on top of Isaac and settled as close to Scott as possible, ending sort of half in between the two, and half on top of Isaac. He pulled up his head long enough to give Scott a goodnight kiss before burying it back into Isaac's chest. Scott draped his other arm over both of them and held them tightly. Isaac felt Scott's chin on the top of his head and Stiles' steady breath against his chest through the denim of his shirt. Not long after, all three of them had drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, when Melissa McCall went to wake up her three sons. She found them in that exact same position and smiled. Snapping a picture before closing the door and letting them sleep in. Deciding to turn on the washing machine before she'd start on breakfast to give them a few more minutes.

And of course, she couldn't help herself when she ended up sending the picture to the Sheriff as well.


End file.
